Thinking of You
by soccerkid908
Summary: Two-shot. Annabeth is pondering stuff on her way to school. She thinks about camp, the battle, but mostly Percy. Will she finally realize something that she never knew before? A twist at the end. A little Percabeth. Second chapter is Percy's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't been writing lately. I'm kind of doing it in spurts because all of my really good ideas come in spurts. This is a one-shot with Annabeth. I usually like to add a lot of dialogue so I hope this one sounds okay without it. Please review!**

Thinking of You

_School. _A young girl walked out of her apartment in New York, and down the cold, gray steps. She had long blonde hair and the most beautiful gray eyes. She was bundled up in a winter coat, gloves, and a hat. She had a plaid bag draped over her shoulder as she stared absent mindedly at the ground. It was winter and it was a cold one. At this time of year the girl should be excited for Christmas. She loved everything about it. The Christmas trees, baking cookies, laughing with friends and families, and exchanging gifts were all things she loved. But this year she wasn't excited. She was thinking, but not about Christmas. She seemed to have been doing it a lot lately. Her life was getting harder everyday. Her dad was constantly yelling at her. Her friends… well she had none. Except for those at Camp Half-Blood.

_Camp. _She thought about it as she continued walking. She missed camp. It was the only place she felt safe. The only place that could protect her. She thought back to when she was little. In her tiny eyes, camp was her world and she wouldn't have it any other way. She had been having more encounters with monsters. It could only mean one thing; the prophecy was getting closer. That's another thing she had been thinking about. It sent chills running up and down her spine. She was so scared for what the future held for her. Who would live? Who would die? How much would her life change after the war? Would Grover be okay? Would Percy be okay?

_Percy. _Her mind wandered to a dark hair boy with sea green eyes. He was probably the person she missed the most. She thought back to the picture she had on her night stand. It was of her and the boy. Chiron had taken it over the summer. The gray-eyed girl was on the young hero's back. They were staring into each others eyes and each had a huge grin on. They had just beaten everyone in the three legged race. After which Percy did a victory lap with her on his back. A smile played on the demigod's lips as she thought back to that point in time.

_Time. _What had happened to the two of them? They used to be the best of friends. Now everything was changing. The confused girl didn't know if the change was for better or worse. She thought back to the memories she had of him. The first time she kissed him. Her cheeks changed a light shade of pink, but it wasn't from being in the cold. When they held hands in the Labyrinth. Even if it was just because it was dark, it was still special. The slow dance that they shared. Winning the chariot races together. The first time she looked at him.

_He drools in his sleep. _She thought about what she missed most about him. The bravery that he showed when she was around. The way he called her Wise Girl. Battling it out, testing their skills on one another. His determination. The way he cared for his friends. His ongoing discovery of his skills. His desire to do more. The way he made her feel when he was around.

_Why? _Why did she feel this way? She had never felt this way before. Why did she have to catch her breath every time he looked at her? Why couldn't she stop staring? Why did she want to smile when he smiled, even when times were tough? Every time they were together she felt something new. It overwhelmed her entire body. She was really confused. But to answer the question "Why?" well she didn't know. They were just friends.

_Friends? _Everyone always teased them, said they would end up together. They avoided all situations like that. But it was getting harder and harder to avoid. Maybe she did like him. But she could never tell anyone, especially him. What if he didn't like her?

_What if… _The girl hadn't realized how far she had walked. She looked up from the sidewalk and found a red brick building in front of her. Kids were walking in and out. Chatting with friends. Finishing up on homework. Listening to music. Her attention turned to a particular boy who was sitting alone on the stone railing. He seemed to be looking for someone. His hands were messing with his zipper but his mind was on a completely different planet. He looked up. He had dark hair and sea green eyes. He looked in her direction and in a single second, all his attention was focused on her. A million thoughts flooded her mind as she ran up to the boy. She embraced him in a hug then pulled away. They were staring into each other's eyes and each had a huge grin on. And then she knew.

_Thinking of you. _

**It's kind of short, I know. It isn't the best of my work but tell me what you think. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys probably hate me but I'm telling you that you have every right to. I keep getting reviews from my stories even though it has been awhile since I've written anything so I decided to update. With summer coming, I'll be writing more but you'll have to review this story and tell me what stories you want updated. So here is chapter two!**

Thinking of You:

Chapter 2

_Dreams. _The young boy woke up that morning in a cold sweat. He had dreamt about her that night. They were running, running along the beach near Camp Half- Blood. She turned around and gave him a lopsided smile as he sprinted after her. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind as she ran, slamming against her back every other step with a small swishing sound. He wanted to catch up so bad but couldn't. Every time he had gotten close enough to touch her, she gained incredible speed and left him waiting in the dust, wanting her even more.

_Clocks. _The beeping of the alarm woke him up. The black-haired, sea green-eyed boy crawled out of bed and slammed down on the annoying clock. He sat on his bed, in Mountain Dew sleep pants and a blue t-shirt. His bare feet felt cool against the hard-wood floor of his apartment bedroom in New York. He picked up the silver picture frame that was sitting on his bed-side table and smiled at it. It was of him and the same blonde haired girl. She was on his back and they each had a huge smile on their faces. Chiron had taken it during their victory lap after they won the three legged race. For once they weren't arguing or fighting; they were smiling and having the time of their lives.

_Fun. _He remembered it. He always had fun when he was with her. Well…most of the time. Even when they were fighting though, he was still having fun, as long as they were together. He missed it though. It had been a few months since he last saw her. He heard she was going to school in New York but never had the guts to go and see her.

_Guts. _When it came to those he had absolutely none. He knew how he felt about her. Ever since the first day he laid eyes on her he had that feeling that she was going to be an important part in his life. But that last summer it had gotten even worse…or better. He had no clue if it was a good thing or not, he just knew it was there. Even though he knew he had feelings for Annabeth, he couldn't do anything about it. What if he told her and everything fell apart? What if she didn't feel the same way?

_Questions. _There were so many. Does she like him? Is there a future between the two of them? Could they ever get along well enough to maintain a relationship? Was he mature enough for a relationship? Why was he such a baby? He should have visited her by now. Why hadn't she come to see him? She knew where he lived. Did she really even care?

_Answers. _That was it. Within minutes the green-eyed boy was dressed and outside of his apartment, running down the street. He had to know if there was any use in even worrying about these things. He knew what school she was going to and he knew where it was at so all he could do was get there. The entire time she was on his mind. He noticed he was smiling and he knew why. Very soon he would be with the person that he thought about for months on end. The only person that made him feel at home wherever they were. He needed to know if she felt the same way, if he was always on her mind.

_Wise Girl. _She was…beautiful, smart, incredible, athletic, an amazing fighter. There were so many things about her that he…loved? Yeah, loved. He loved her laugh, the way here gray eyes lit up when she was excited. He loved the way that she had enough confidence for the both of them. She didn't doubt herself. He loved the way that…the way she looked at him right before he went into battle…right before she kissed him. It was the kind of look that made him feel like she liked him back.

_Feelings. _He felt like he had just run a marathon. He arrived at the school and didn't see the gray-eyed girl anywhere. He decided to wait on the stone railing on the front of the school. He looked all the kids over searching for one in particular. They were walking in the school, getting ready for their day. Their world seemed so real. He felt like Annabeth wouldn't have belonged in it.

_Annabeth. _He almost forgot. He scanned the crowd again and looked up to find that blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl running up the steps to him. He couldn't help but smile. He met her half way down the steps and embraced her in a huge hug. He pulled away and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. They looked into each other's eyes, each with a huge smile on their face. Within that second, standing there with her, he knew all the answers

_Thinking of you too._

**Hope you guys like it! Please review!!!**


End file.
